1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Minimization of Device Test (MDT), and in particular relates to methods and mobile communication devices for reporting an MDT log.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical mobile communication environment, a user equipment (UE) may communicate voice and/or data signals with one or more service networks via cellular stations of the service networks. The wireless communications between the UE and the service networks may be in compliance with various wireless technologies, such as the Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) technology, Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA 2000) technology, Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA) technology, Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) technology, Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology, and others.
An MDT is a collection of measurements and data logging activities performed by a user equipment to replace the manual drive testing that operators have to perform in a telecommunication network. The MDT evaluates network performance per physical location, and is applicable in various telecommunication systems such as the High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) and LTE systems. A method and communication device for reporting an MDT log in the applicable telecommunication system is thus required.